


Too Busy Singing To Dance

by sensitive_satan



Series: I hope you dance [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Angst, Bucky is a prideful shit, Dancing and Singing, F/M, FTW, Female Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers is a romantic, brooklyn flashbacks, who will kill you if you treat her like a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitive_satan/pseuds/sensitive_satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve found the right partner a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Busy Singing To Dance

1938

 

 

“ Come on, Steve!” Bucky dragged him through the crowd, her face lit up like the sun. He didn’t need to ask where they were going, he already knew just by the look on his best friend’s face. 

 

 

The band had already started to play and Steve could hear faint music even from this distance. Most of the people in the streets seemed to be headed in the direction of it. 

 

 

“ Johanna!” Beverly shouted running up to Bucky,” Come on they’re playing Pennies from Heaven and we don’t have a singer!”

 

 

“ I’ll be right there, Bev!” Bucky said shooing her, she turned to Steve.

 

 

 

At 5’11 Bucky towered over him with his measly 5’4, but despite the height difference, Bucky never made him feel small,” You find yourself a dance partner, Punk,” She said sternly, eyes bright,” You’ll know where to find me,” she said, releasing his hand, before disappearing into the theater hall that was on verge of overflowing with people. 

 

 

Steve couldn’t help but think, as the warmth of Bucky’s hand fled, that his dance partner just left him for the stage.

 

 

1941

 

 

“ It isn’t right,” Steve practically seethed, an odd sight. Steve Rogers rarely got mad, most of the time he settled for disappointment, which was much much worse somehow. 

 

 

“ I’m not going to turn him down, Steve,” Bucky said stubbornly, she didn’t particularly want to go to war herself, in fact it terrified her, but Staff Sergeant Wolks, her late father’s best friend, the man who fought the hardest for her to become a ward of the state at Camp Lehigh, needed her. 

 

 

“ You don’t owe him a thing, Buck!” Steve shouted. 

 

 

“ Actually I owe him everything, Steve,” Bucky replied a little bitter,” He practically raised me since I was thirteen, he had no obligation to, and he wasn’t lying when he said I was the best,” Bucky insisted,” Besides who knows it might not even go through, I doubt a group of soldiers will take well to a girl fightin’ beside them, even if i can deck ‘em faster than they can blink.”

 

 

“ I’d fight beside you in a heartbeat,” Steve said heartfelt, he knew it was a losing fight, he’d never succeeded in make Bucky do something she didn’t want too,” Till the end of the line,” it would be the last time he’d say that to her in the 20th century.

 

 

“Till the end of the line,” She agreed, before messing up his hair roughly, and running away cackling. 

 

 

“ Bucky!” he chased after her for retribution.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Bucky's childhood is a little like the comics, she spent a great deal of her time at Camp Lehigh after her father died, but because I want Steve and Bucky to be BFFS she spent her time between Camp Lehigh and Brooklyn. Don't give me that look! I do what i want.


End file.
